


It's consuming me2

by 2mian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mian/pseuds/2mian





	It's consuming me2

黑吃黑2

接上回设定。双面间谍利威尔意外被揭穿，艾伦当时的态度模棱两可太过暧昧，恼羞成怒的利威尔决定离家出走。逻辑死亡。

艾伦：先定一个小目标，和利威尔一年生一个，生他一个排。  
利威尔：滚！！！

 

黑色的。  
黑色的、干涸的血迹。那样一张时时微笑着的脸，那样一双深情的宝石般的绿眼睛……他的嘴唇，他的臂膀，他的胸膛，他做爱的时候如数喷洒在耳廓上的气息，他又大又硬的阴茎……他的精液。  
他。  
他如同圣诞节时那样，穿着整齐英挺的西装。他举起枪，通体漆黑：  
“好久不见，利威尔长官。”  
利威尔从噩梦里醒来，他发觉自己的下身已经濡湿一片。他渐渐习惯孕期里不受控制的、随时随地都可能湿透的状态，尤其是当他注射了阻断剂，感受不到艾伦的信息素之后。  
十二点。挂钟的时针和分针重合，发出轻微的“咔哒”声。地下街的夜里很安静，没有月光，也没有灯光。带着一股湿气的风从没有关好的窗子里吹进来，白色的窗帘沙沙作响。利威尔凭借小夜灯的亮光，过去关了窗子。他慢慢地弯下腰，捡起印着检查结果的纸张。  
不太好。  
尽管他看不懂上面的数据，但是他知道，没有来自父亲的关爱，没有Alpha信息素的滋润，他和孩子的现状都不太好。身份暴露之后，他才知道，他并不是这段婚姻里唯一的两面派，他的三好男人艾伦，是个让人闻风丧胆的黑帮老大。他比利威尔小七八岁，但却差不多同时掺和到一堆烂摊子里——利威尔做过很多年小混混，但在碰见埃尔温之前从没试图和吃人不吐骨头的黑帮扯上关系。那个时候艾伦才十几岁。他自行决定结束和艾伦这段荒谬可笑的婚姻，带着愤怒和失望，他拜托埃尔温把他藏到一个耶格尔家族势力范围外的地方去。鉴于利威尔会有此一劫都是埃尔温所赐，埃尔温还算痛快地答应了下来，然后把他送回了他从小生活的地方——地下街。地下街倒不是真的在地下，只是它历史久远，鱼龙混杂，连zf和警察都搞不定这片的归属。这么多年它就像在地下一样，通行着和其他好社区完全不同的法则。这里谁的地盘都不是，也没人能统治整个地下街，好在他年轻的时候在这里攒下了一些人脉和资源。  
也许今晚会下雨。  
利威尔把那些纸张整理好压在桌子上，随后走进狭小的浴室。他应该好好清理一下自己，天知道他下身那些黏腻的体液是什么味道。  
是敲门声，夜半三更的敲门声。  
利威尔不想开门，谁都知道这个时候的敲门声准没好事。但门外那个人很执着，也很礼貌，每隔十秒钟敲一次门，“邦邦邦”不多不少，非常克制地三下——和他前几天踹下楼梯的那个急色的追求者不一样。  
猫眼里一片漆黑，他什么都看不到。  
利威尔拧动门把手，但他谨慎地没有拿下防盗链。  
“Hello，好久不见，利威尔长官。”  
是那对闪闪发光的绿宝石，是艾伦。艾伦穿着整齐的黑色西装，像是要给谁送葬。他的艾伦正用一把手枪指着他，黑洞洞的枪口离他不过几根手指。也许是刚才的梦境让利威尔恍惚，他竟然没有立刻关上门，因此而失去了先机。  
“把门打开，宝贝儿，我大老远赶过来很累了，枪都快拿不动了。”时隔多日，艾伦的声音听上去仍那么低沉、磁性，爱意满满，充满诱惑，就像他不过是去超市买了一堆零食，腾不出手来拿钥匙开门，他等着利威尔开门后和他缩在家里那个又大又软的沙发上咯吱咯吱吃薯片而已。  
利威尔猛地甩上门，用力太大以至于手腕微微发痛。他后背抵着冰冷的墙面剧烈地喘息。阻断剂仍然有效，他闻不到艾伦那股烈火般的味道，但他仍然心怀恐惧，因为他看到艾伦的那一刻心口发痛，腿脚发软——他就知道，他爱这个混蛋，这个骗子，这个小畜生。短短几个月而已，他就爱上了这个年轻人，爱他说话时的语调，爱他刺进身体里的手指，爱他勃勃的生机。他也总能哄得库谢尔很开心。  
老旧门锁经不住加装了消音器的手枪哪怕一枪。利威尔实在挑选了一个太过强壮的Alpha，防盗链也没能阻挡他太久。  
艾伦堂而皇之地闯进来的时候，利威尔不过才移动到浴室。  
他撒谎的妻子，两面派的爱人，他孩子的另一个父亲，正挺着肚子，通过狭窄的玄关向同样狭窄黑暗的卫生间里移动。他知道利威尔的习惯，浴室里通常藏着他的武器。  
“噢，你打算洗澡是不是，确实应该去休息了，需要我帮你吗？”  
利威尔对他的靠近表现得非常抗拒，他向着另一侧扭头，半边脸贴在冰凉的大理石瓷砖上。不过他停在淋浴前没再动了。  
“利威尔长官，你怎么不说话？”艾伦把手撑在墙面上，这样利威尔就被他控制在安全范围内。利威尔拿到武器能做什么他可摸不准，毕竟他的爱人是黑道里赫赫有名的“第一人”。  
瞒得他真够辛苦。  
利威尔的脸颊苍白，薄薄的没什么脂肪，在黑暗里也仿佛透光，不过得凑近了才看得见。他脖子上挣出一条透亮的筋脉，无端地想让人舔一舔、碰一碰。他向来就瘦，怀孕的头几天自己过，呕吐和妊娠反应弄得他疲惫不堪，整个人都轻飘飘的，艾伦花了好几个月才把他的毛理顺了，喂饱了，养出点肉来，他跑了没半个月全折腾光了。此刻他肚子显得出来，穿得再宽松也掩藏不住。从那两根尖利的锁骨看下去，好像他肚子里不是孩子，是个吸食他生命的寄生虫一样，衬得利威尔越发脆弱。只有童话故事里才能捏造出这样美丽易碎的珍宝。他就做出个宁折不弯的表情露出点锁骨胸口就能让艾伦硬得发痛。艾伦想不通自己当初怎么能那么喜欢只有一面之缘的男人，他只不过是恰巧和他一起出现在了同一个酒吧里。但他还是爱他，并因为他的每一个微小的动作牵动心脏。他会是他孩子的母亲这一点让他心里得到了一些安慰。艾伦一只手撑在利威尔耳际防止他逃跑，一边俯下身去问他身上的气味，甘甜的信息素味里掺杂了些许奶香。为哺乳做准备而发育了一些的胸部从大大咧咧敞着的领口里看下去格外诱惑，乳尖已经挺立而且艳红，像成熟的樱桃在奶油蛋糕上一样显眼。  
他还没碰他呢。  
利威尔宁愿贴着不怎么干净又冷冰冰的墙面站也不肯靠近艾伦，让他感到恼火。  
“我想亲你。”  
艾伦在这方面一向是言出必践，他的手抓着利威尔的一只胳膊，祖母绿般的眼睛直直地盯着他，直到他吻到那两片薄薄的、颤抖的嘴唇。在他又亲又咬那两片嘴唇的时候，冷水浇了他一头。  
“你这个骗子。”  
利威尔一脚踹在他小腿上，力道足以让他的腿打个弯，趁着这个功夫他就把那把掖在艾伦后腰上的伯莱塔手枪勾到了手里。虽然是把手枪，但入手很有分量，极有可能是被改装过的，连子弹都是特制的。  
“滚出去。”利威尔把枪口顶在那个漂亮的小脑袋上，一想起他怀着怎样一颗愧疚的心对待他和艾伦的这段婚姻——他是怎么被纯真善良的表象诱奸，老老实实躺着或者站着跪着趴着被干了大半年，而艾伦在面对真相时居然有所犹疑——或许是根本没那么爱他，利威尔想到这里就恨不得把这个脑袋崩个对穿。  
艾伦甚至没看，抬手关掉了淋浴器，直接用头去撞利威尔的枪口，侥幸躲过子弹以后又扑过去扣住利威尔的肩就往他后面带。饶是利威尔手枪抓得紧，这一枪也没开准，被后坐力和艾伦的一扑一推连枪也抓不住了。手枪掉进水里，被艾伦轻轻一脚踢进角落里。  
利威尔紧紧抓着浴缸边，也紧紧咬着下嘴唇，他现在站不大起来。他跌进了浴缸里，所幸他孕期过了六个月以后就没再用过浴缸，里面是干的，也很干净。但浴缸很深，又窄又小，他挺着肚子不好用力。更可恨地是，他现在坐在艾伦的大腿上，艾伦的腿架着他他够不着地面，使不上劲。还有一双筋肉分明的胳膊穿过他的胸口紧紧地抱着他。严丝合缝地紧贴着的身体提醒利威尔，艾伦身上紧实的肌肉可不是花花架子，是他出生入死一点点锤炼出来的。  
他这个骗子。  
一缕湿头发落在利威尔背上，艾伦的声音也是这样又低又沉贴在他背上：“枪也开过了，再让你揍几拳？你要真想杀我就去捡枪再打一次。”  
利威尔没理他，只是着急站起来，也不是站起来，就是不要再坐在艾伦身上。也不知道艾伦到底是太有自信还是Alpha发情欲念上头冲的——他还记着艾伦的易感期呢，抵着脑门的一枪也没把他吓萎了，这时候还热乎乎湿漉漉地顶着利威尔的腰。又硬又大。利威尔在上头吃过苦，睡衣又薄，他下头还湿着，此刻万分不愿意贴着那根火钳受刑。  
利威尔一挣扎，艾伦也就放开了，还绅士地扶了利威尔一把。他腿长，人垫在浴缸里，腿还伸出去半截，稍稍抬腰一送，利威尔就站起来了。如果不算他在利威尔腰上揩的那把油，刚才的表现真是相当得体。他明明已经搂过那段腰无数次，它没怀孕变粗前还握着、掐着它干过利威尔，可利威尔睡衣一个走神没盖住，他就忍不住在那上头再摸上一把。  
“还不滚起来。”利威尔开了灯，嘴还硬，恶声恶气地。  
艾伦用手挡了一下白炽灯的光，顺手把头发捋到脑后，浑然不在意利威尔凶恶的眼神，用手腕上的橡皮圈给自己绑好了头发，这才施施然从那个又小又窄的浴缸里站起来。  
利威尔一瞧见那张脸就开始往外头走，硬朗一段下颏长了点胡子出来，嘴角还抿着，绿眼睛里倒是有笑。太好看，看多了就放不下。  
“你这几天过得还好吗？”艾伦一出口就问了蠢问题，难怪惹得利威尔回头瞪他。一个omega头一次怀孕，就挨了针隔绝了Alpha信息素的饲喂，又气又急折腾了几千公里路，挤在混杂的公寓楼里待产，能好到哪儿去？艾伦拎着自己的上衣，低着头，委屈似的哼哼两声，“衣服都叫你刚才给浇透了，你这里又没有开空调……”  
明明是示弱的话，可叫他说起来就意外地多了些色情：“我过得不好，这儿特别想你。”  
利威尔又惊又怒地盯着他赤裸的上身，目光又嫌恶地移到他鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆上头。他的裤子也大半是湿的，紧紧贴着大腿，显得他急不可耐。还没等利威尔说话，他就意识到自己没说清楚，着急忙慌地找补：“心里特别特别想你。”  
“骗子。”  
艾伦就更委屈似的，连人也缩了一圈一样，低着头，眼睛被湿漉漉的头发挡住了：“利威尔长官不是也骗我了？我还以为利威尔是什么警局卧底，帮着利威尔瞒着我哥。”  
艾伦嘴上说着软话，人倒是诚实地接近利威尔，张着胳膊好像恳求利威尔“就给我抱一抱嘛”一样，利威尔也没再推他，他就从背后环着利威尔，嘴唇贴着他耳朵说得越发委屈辛酸，“我找你找得好辛苦，求谁谁都不肯告诉我。好不容易得了消息就快到我的发情期了，我只好从你没拿走的衣服里挑了两件带着，忍不住了就自己去卫生间……”  
利威尔没想到他拿自己的衣服自慰，咬牙切齿地瞪了他半天才想起来关键点并不在他那两件脏了的衣服上：“谁告诉你我在这儿的？”  
艾伦抬起头，露出楚楚可怜的表情来，他半转过身，让利威尔看见：“我问了好多人……”  
“利威尔你闻不着我的信息素了不着急，可是我硬得好疼，帮帮我好不好？”  
他打量利威尔公寓的布局，抬手指着那个如今合拢关严了的窗子，硬着的老二又往利威尔腿上蹭，打定主意绝不能此刻出卖情报：“我走到那个地方的时候就看见你了，只看见你的背，闻着你的味儿就硬得不行，谁成想好不容易认对了门还遇上一个趁火打劫的情敌。他也是来找你的……”  
“你把他怎么了？”利威尔脸上还生着气，半个身子却都落到艾伦手里了。艾伦顾忌利威尔的肚子，只伸了一只手去里面摸他，另一只手半揽着把他往墙边推：“我能对一个瘸子怎么样……就把他打晕了扔路上了。”  
“利威尔魅力可真大，他看起来才刚出院就急匆匆跑来找你……”艾伦抱怨着，手却从利威尔穴口上按了按，没进去个指尖，又探到前面去摸利威尔的阴茎，“长官，您都湿了，就跟我做吧。”  
利威尔孕期敏感，没注射阻断剂之前艾伦贴着他脖子吹口气他差不多就要湿了，现在他叫那只手摸得舒服，被那张嘴哄得团团转，omega那种对于Alpha的渴望从心里溢出来，本来就是他的Alpha——他转头一想没什么气可生的，艾伦来找他来求他就说明了问题。不过叫艾伦白赚了半年多的便宜，好在两家过去没抢过生意没深仇大恨，杀是舍不得杀的，顶多秋后算账等孩子生了把他叫到训练馆里陪练挨打，就再让他赚回便宜，二十出头的毛头小子易感期没去找别人也算个奖励。他顺着艾伦的意思往墙边走，艾伦把他摆正了，叫他伸出手来扶着墙——他肚子大起来之后就很少和艾伦面对面做了，太不方便，又容易伤着孩子。他扭了扭头，艾伦正扶着他的阴茎往自己后头送，像是一秒钟都忍不了似的。  
利威尔的后头虽然的确湿着，但没扩张又有段时间没做了，紧巴巴地含着一点儿肿胀的阴茎头部就不能进了，像是要把那凶悍胀大的一整根都拒之门外似的紧。艾伦没再强进，裤子挂在胯骨上，他倒先把利威尔下半身扒干净了，然后腾出只手来给利威尔扩张。人高大手指自然也长，很容易就顶着利威尔G点磨。也怪利威尔太浅，叫人手指头都能碰着。利威尔扭过头湿漉漉地看着艾伦，他想接吻，艾伦就吻上去，手也顺着肚子轻轻地往上摸。虽然利威尔闻不到那股森林大火般凶悍的信息素，但他身体的细胞还是忠实地开始运送唾液里含着的毒素——他感到自己的身体都因为这点神经递质润泽起来了，用不了多大一会儿他就会变得和以前一样水淋淋的——所以阻断剂这种东西都是配合着法院禁令一起用的，使用阻断剂期间他的伴侣Alpha不能靠近他一百米以内——通常来说下一步就是判决离婚。有不少omega都栽在一个吻上，像利威尔一样，主动的、又被诱惑了。艾伦插入的时候，他的内里已经湿透了、热热的，就等着那庞然大物进入，因而他没感到痛，腿倒有点软。  
艾伦没急着抽插，他用他膨大的龟头轻轻磨着利威尔的内里——绝不用力，只不过一而再，再而三地从利威尔浅浅的敏感点上滑过去，随即他拎起利威尔睡衣的摆，把它往上卷了两遭，提到利威尔面前：“咬着。”  
利威尔叼着自己的衣摆，露出点受伤的神情来，这样他就没办法和艾伦接吻了。艾伦的嘴唇从他的后颈一点一点的舔咬到后背，瘦削的肩胛和笔直内陷的脊柱。很漂亮，颤抖的时候就像某种白色的蝴蝶振翅。利威尔他自己不知道，在艾伦插进去的那一瞬间，他的信息素变得多么甜蜜、浓郁，就像外头忽然而至的倾盆的雨，艾伦都快被它淹没了——也有可能已经淹没了，艾伦的脑内升起窒息般的快感，他没办法接着展示他骄傲的自制力了。他一只手揉捏利威尔柔软的胸部，一边大力地干他，整个儿阴茎都插进去，然后再抽出来，又密又实。利威尔的乳房因为哺乳的需要发育了，不再是四五月份那个时候有硬块，捏起来疼，只能碰乳尖。现在就软绵绵的，像天鹅绒包裹着一泡纯真美味的奶，可以让他捏成各种形状。  
很快利威尔就站不住了，嘴里的衣摆上洇出一片湿痕。艾伦没强求他，半抱半揽着，把他带到桌边，撕开衣服：“扶着桌子。”  
艾伦低哑的声音在他耳边一响，他就气喘吁吁，泪眼朦胧。他叫艾伦干着，有一会儿都忘记了自己在哪，忘记了外头风雨大作，忘记了他和艾伦之间还有嫌隙。熟悉的、又大又硬的阴茎顶开他内里的褶皱，顶得他上下两张嘴都合不拢，前后都滴着水。他想摸摸自己勃起的阴茎，它又酸又胀却射不出来。手刚离开桌面就差点被艾伦干到桌子上。他只好无限委屈地接着扶着桌子，让那两条细骨伶仃的、颤得跟受伤了似的腿再多支撑一会儿。他想问艾伦他们为什么不到沙发上去，那个皮质的、软软的，弹性极好的沙发。他已经忘记了他逼仄的旧公寓里根本放不下那个大沙发。好在他也问不出来，只是被艾伦撞出支离破碎的呻吟。  
利威尔身上甜腻的信息素逐渐混入了他的味道，艾伦轻轻地嗅着，满意极了。利威尔叫他干得站不稳发着抖，他就把整个儿身体都压上去，裹着他，像他的外骨骼似的给他支撑。他低下头，沿着利威尔的后颈慢慢咬，想再标记一次利威尔——要是能多次反复标记omega就好了，艾伦恶劣地想着，总算从快感里找回点脑子来，实际上也没找回多少，他就是怀念头一次标记利威尔时那种新鲜的、陌生而激烈的高潮。不过现在的利威尔也很好，又软又韧，不是头一次上床那么羞涩，也叫得出声，沙哑的呻吟跟小猫爪子似的挠着他的胸口。他的阴茎再前进一小截就能顶到利威尔的生殖腔，他太熟悉这具身体了。  
但他的眼睛此刻越过利威尔红得透亮的耳朵，看见了桌子上一张医院的检查单。  
“你去医院做检查了？他们为什么给你建议引产？”  
利威尔糊里糊涂的，即将高潮的快感包裹着他，窗子不知因何打开了，带着雨气的风扑面而至，舒服得几近颤栗。他听不清艾伦在说什么，只是紧贴着艾伦灼热的身体，他喜欢这种近似于烫伤的温暖。他扭过头，把上下滚动的喉结和茫然的眼神送到艾伦面前。艾伦又问了一遍，“为了和我离婚，你连孩子都不要？”  
“不、不是……”利威尔有点明白了，他去做检查的医院离地下街不远。没有Alpha陪着他，还有使用阻断剂的记录，医生们看得多了，就以常理推断大概是个即将离婚的omega。能逼着omega选择在孕期离婚，他的Alpha是个什么混账东西也能想象的到。带着孩子再想结婚会很麻烦，也更不容易摆脱前任Alpha的阴影，这种不是东西的Alpha没什么值得同情的，医生就冷酷地在注意事项下面加了条建议引产。  
“你知道吗？那个时候我把你带进房间，没想到你是个omega，但是我打算好了，就算你是个Alpha是个Beta，我也照样干你，干到你愿意和我在一起为止。没有别的路。不过好在你是个omega，我能直接插进你的生殖腔里标记你。”  
利威尔高潮了，他知道艾伦现在真生气了，想解释，但出不了声。他被艾伦的浑话和狠狠地顶着生殖腔口的一下操得满脸是泪，下头断断续续地漏着精液，更多的从凸出的小腹上往下淌。  
“我没想过……”  
艾伦不要他解释，抓着他的腿把他抱上床。他本来没打算用这张床，这张床又窄又小，好像只有几块木板子搭着似的，看起来受不住他几次冲撞就能散架。愤怒中的Alpha动作粗暴，扯着利威尔的腿要他分开跪好：“这就站不住了是吧？我操你操得那么舒服，你舍得离婚吗？”  
利威尔跪着，为了不碰着肚子，就得把屁股抬得够高，后腰上忠实地塌下一块。他虽然怀孕了，但身材没走形，棉质床单紧紧地贴着他汗湿的身体，他还没从高潮里倒过气来，喘得可怜，津液流到枕头上，沾得嘴角一片晶亮，跟他的眼睛似的，泪腺没闲着，眼睛外头就蓄满了一层水。艾伦的阴茎又插进去了，他被掐着大腿干，但没吭声，这个姿势对现在的情形而言有点侮辱的意味。他狠狠地把那截呻吟咬断，从声带上逼出震颤的、撕裂的音效：  
“滚！”  
又来了，又来了。他以为他哑着嗓子要身上的人滚开多有威慑力似的。艾伦就受不得他这样，恨不得把硬得发疼的老二塞进他的嘴里叫他含着。他不服软最好，眼睛瞪着，心里发狠，却不得不眼泪汪汪地给他舔被他上。服了软艾伦就没理由这么凶狠地操他，他可忍了好几十天。艾伦低下头，在那块泛红的腺体上咬了一口，停留了几秒钟，像是回忆头次标记利威尔的过程。  
利威尔在艾伦身下痉挛似的抖了一阵，不该那么疼，他早就被艾伦标记过了，从里到外彻彻底底的标记。可艾伦的尖牙碰着他颈后的腺体，仍旧像第一次被标记时，不，像另一个陌生的Alpha强行标记他一样疼。他虽然嘴硬，但脑子已经是一片空白了，只有涨潮的声音稀稀落落的。他眼睛被枕头蒙着，身体不住地往前冲，又被抓回来，阴茎没软下去过，断断续续地淌着水，说不定会被丢脸地再次操射。利威尔七零八落地想了很久，才想起来自己注射过阻断剂，后悔得眼睛都红着。  
艾伦的阴茎终于操开了那个紧闭的、为他忠贞着的生殖腔。怀孕期间那个接近封闭的腔口太紧了，挤压、吮吸艾伦的阴茎，他差点射在里头。但不行，还没完，他还生着气，他终于有了个正当理由生气，“你知道有些动物有两个子宫吗？即使它们其中一个子宫怀孕了，另一个也依旧会排卵受精，等生下上一个，下一个就接着发育……我恨不得把你干成那样，一直都是我的，都怀着我的孩子！”  
利威尔高潮了，却没有声音，只不过把自己的大腿和小腹射得一塌糊涂，他肚子里那个小东西配合他父亲似的，也跟着变本加厉地折腾，利威尔环着腹部蜷紧了身体。艾伦后知后觉地怕利威尔受不了晕过去，把他翻过身抱起来，却没把自己的老二抽出来。恶劣才是他的本性。他吻了吻利威尔颤抖的嘴唇，还有意识，但是不多。他松开手利威尔就把他的阴茎吃下去，榨出嘶哑的尖叫。面对利威尔的时候，他才看见利威尔胸前白色的、近乎透明的液体。  
“是奶水吗？”艾伦凑上去吸，舌尖围着肿胀的乳尖打转。大概是头一次被吸出乳汁，味道不算太好，有点苦有点血腥味。利威尔仰着头，像垂死的天鹅，全靠艾伦的腿支撑着才没有倒下去。艾伦的声音跟惊雷一样，经过他红通通的耳朵传到他脑子里头，就一直转来转去反反复复地响。可他想不明白那是什么意思，只觉得肚子往下坠着，他的胸口被艾伦舔得湿乎乎一片，又涨又麻，似乎是有什么液体被艾伦吸出来。他现在的感知力虽然都在他的屁股里头，但还是莫名觉得羞耻。他用手去推那个凑在他胸前一直舔来舔去的脑袋，却被不断撞开生殖腔的阴茎占了上风，他推拒的手乱抓一气，抓散了潮湿的小小的发髻。他把艾伦的一缕头发握在手心里，例行公事似的微弱地拒绝。  
“别……”  
滚烫的精液还是把他填得满满当当。他跟着这股射进体内的精液再一次高潮了，两次高潮离得太近，前头就像是被吸出来的那样，只有稀薄透亮的水。  
“你说什么？”  
利威尔的嘴唇嗫嚅，但艾伦没有听到任何声音。他把弄湿的床单扔到地下，用唯一干爽的被子把利威尔裹起来，他仍蜷着，护着肚子，小小的一团。  
“你想知道是谁告诉我你在这儿是不是？”艾伦把利威尔黏在脸上的头发拨到耳后，在他红肿的嘴唇上落下一个吻，说了个他绝对无法报复的名字，“是库谢尔。”  
“利威尔，我爱你。”

 

又脑了一点后续：折腾了大半宿，第二天传说中的混账Alpha艾伦就带着利威尔出现在了最近的医院里。医生一边给昏睡的利威尔做检查一边考虑要不要报警。利威尔被折腾得有点惨不忍睹了，但好在母子平安没什么大事，挂了两天生理盐水就被艾伦接回家了。两个月以后进产房的时候利威尔疼得扬言要剁了艾伦的老二，不过孩子生下来以后他就忙着应付一堆一堆的要预定他的孩子做干儿子的单身怪叔叔和老阿姨，没能废了艾伦。  
生孩子的时候痛得要死要活的利威尔没过多久又进了产房。  
不过没能达成艾伦一年一个的伟大目标，三年生俩是利威尔最大的让步。


End file.
